Big vampire romance
by vampire5674
Summary: James finds his mate while hiding from his arch nemisis. What measures will he take to protect his love?
1. Chapter 1

I began to shiver as he lowered his mouth to my neck. I could feel his fangs brushing up against my skin. I wanted to be like him so bad. The more he teased me, the more I wanted it. As if he heard my thoughts, he bit down as gently as he could. But no matter how gentle he was, it could not stop the excruciating pain that scorched through my body. I could feel his venom enter my body, tearing through every vein, and every muscle. I began to feel the pain over come me. My eyes began to darken. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was his voice saying "Don't resist, let it overcome you. And I promise that I will be here when you wake up to help you. Remember I never break a promise" And as he said that I fell limp in his arms, hoping that what he said was true. Hoping he won't break his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year earlier

Kendall's POV

As I walked into the club with my friends, Carlos and Logan, I got this weird feeling that someone was watching me. It made me very uncomfortable. "Hey Kendall, are you alright? Carlos asked me with a concerned look on his face. Logan turned around and looked at me, of course in his doctor mode. "Guys, I'm fine." I said. "Don't worry about me." I pushed past them, and walked towards the bar. I ordered a beer. And as I was sitting there waiting, this young man, about me and my friends age, sat next to me. I got that really uncomfortable feeling again. I looked at him and I noticed how handsome he looked. He had ear length, brown, shaggy hair. With beautiful golden eyes. I have never seen eyes like that. His body was a perfect tan color. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a red v-neck shirt. And over that was a black leather jacket. Overall he was gorgeous! I wanted to talk to him, but I was scared. I'm not good at picking up guys. It scares me. So, I decided to get up and join Logan and Carlos on the dance floor. But as I was getting up, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back. I was a little shocked, and when I turned around I saw that it was the young man that grabbed my arm. As he pulled me back onto the stool he said "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to leave." I just stared at him, a little in shock but mostly in lust. I was intrigued by this man. There was something about him that made me want him. I couldn't understand this feeling I was getting in my heart. It was really foreign to me. I wanted to know more about this man, and hopefully become more than friends. So, I decided that it was best to start a conversation with him. "Hi, my name is Kendall Knight. What's your's?" He simply replied with "I know who you are. You are Kendall Knight. You are 23 years old, you're a hockey player, singer, and dancer. You have green eyes, and shaggy blond hair. And your two best friends, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell are over there dancing on the dance floor, need I go on? And my name is James. James Diamond" It shocked me when he said that. How could he possibly know everything about me, when I have never met him before in my life. I was really confused again. I was going to ask him more questions, but then Carlos came over. "Hey Kendall, come dance with me and Logan! It's your favorite song" He said smiling. "Alright Carlos, I'm coming" I replied. I was going to say goodbye to James but when I turned around, he was already gone. I didn't see him in sight. I just shrugged it off, and went to dance with my friends.

We danced the whole night away. By the time we were done I was wasted. Logan was the only one sober. He said that we need someone who is not drunk to drive so we don't get arrested, or get into a wreck. He was probably right but at this moment I didn't care. I really wanted to see James again. Something about him made me want him. I couldn't place it, I was really confused. I know that I'm gay, but I don't understand this feeling I have for James. He is different, I just don't know how. As I was walking out of the bar, somebody grabbed me from behind. I didn't have the energy to resist since I was drunk. They pulled me into an alley and threw me to the ground. They started punching and kicking me as hard as they could. I started crying. They called me a faggot, gay wad, and a penis sucker. Those words really hurt. At that moment I had a black eye, broken nose, busted lip, and cracked/broken ribs. They grabbed my shirt and was about to deliver the final blow when they were thrown away from me. After about a minute of laying there, I felt strong, warm arms embrace me. I heard someone say "It's ok Kendall, I got you now. Don't worry, you'll be alright." I trusted who ever said that because after they said that I let the pain overcome me and I blacked out.

James POV

I watched Kendall dance all night long. For some reason, I got jealous every single guy would come close to him. I don't know how to explain it. For hours I watched him dance, and drink the night away. When I saw him leaving, I had a gut instinct to follow him. And I'm glad I did because when I got outside I didn't see him, but then I hear someone hitting the ground in the alley by the bar. So I went to go see. I couldn't see with my human eyes because it was so dark. So I switched to my vampire eyes and I saw everything clear as day. I saw Kendall being beaten up. I didn't know why, but I soon found out when I heard them call him a faggot. I finally realized what my feeling was for him. I realized that it was lust and love. I was told that I would feel this when I found my one true mate. And thank god I have found him so soon. But then I snapped back into reality and realized that I must save him. So I ran with my super fast speed and grabbed all 6 of those gang members at once. I threw them to the ground. I pounced on one of them and grabbed his neck and ripped it off his body. The blood went every where. It smelled so good, but I knew that I must save my love first. So I ran to the other 5 and began tearing them limp from limp. I saved the best for last. He looked at me and stuttered saying "What are you?" I simply replied "Your worst nightmare." And I charged at him. I decided to play with my food for a minute. So I threw him at the wall then slammed him to the ground. I picked him up and bit into his neck, sucking every ounce of blood in his body. When I was finished, I ripped his head, arms, and legs off and threw them in every direction. After I was finished I ran, grabbed all of the pieces, ran to the lake around the corner and threw them in. After that was over I ran back over to Kendall. I saw him barely holding on, so I grabbed him and said "It's ok Kendall, I got you now. Don't worry, you'll be alright." And he fell limp in my arms. So I threw him on my back, ran and wrote a note in his hand writing to his friends and left it on the car. Then I took off, cradling him in my arms as I ran back to my mansion so I could nurse him back to health. My note would only give me two weeks to get to know him and fix him, it was a long shot but I had to take it. These are either going to be the best or the worst two weeks of my immortal life. Either way, I can't wait until he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

8 hours later

Kendall's POV

I woke up, really dazed and confused. I looked around and I saw that I was in a big king size bed, but I couldn't move. I noticed that I had an IV in my arm, and that my arms and legs were strapped to the bed. began to thrash around because I was really scared. I let out a small scream when I accidentally ripped the IV out of my arm. The blood was everywhere. Right after I screamed, the door flew open and when I looked over I saw James standing there, his eyes were wide with fear. When he saw the blood, he immediately went into action. He ran and grabbed a washcloth and began to clean up the blood, when he was done he threw it away and put some gauze on my arm. After that he grabbed another needle and put it back in my arm. I tried to move my arm away but because I was tied down I couldn't, so I decided to struggle and try to make him go away. He grabbed my face with his hands and made me look into his eyes and he said "Kendall, calm down, ok? I'm not going to hurt you, this is medicine and liquid in the IV. Do you even remember what happened to you?" I looked at him with a sense of calm and at the same time, fear and I said "No, I don't remember what happened. Did I get hurt? Why am I here? Why am I tied to the bed?!" "Kendall, calm down, your ok now. You were attacked by a gang and you were beaten pretty bad. I saw them while I was walking by and I saved you. I brought you to my house so I could take care of you. You are tied down because I didn't want you freaking out and running away and getting yourself killed. I wanted to protect you. So please, just calm down and let me help you." He said to me in the calmest, sweetest, and most sincere voice I have ever heard in my life. I had a feeling that I should trust him, so for once I decided to trust my instinct. "Ok, I trust you James. How long will I be here? What did you tell Carlos and Logan? And why are your eyes a different color than I last saw you?" I was so confused I didn't know what to think. I didn't get the answers to my questions because my eyes began to become really heavy, because of the medicine I guess. I guess James could see me about to pass out because he said "Well, you must be tired so I'll leave you to sleep. Get some rest Kendall, don't worry nothing is going to hurt you." Before he walked out the door, he gave me a the most sincere smile I've ever seen. That was the last thing I saw before I fell into a really peaceful sleep.

2 hours later

Still Kendall's POV

I open my eyes to see that I'm not tied down anymore, and the IV is gone. So, I decided to get up really quiet, and go spy on James. So, I put my feet on the ground and started walking towards the door. I go into a long hallway. I have no idea which way to go, so I stand there for a minute and listen for any noise. After a minute I hear a tv going. So, I start walking in that direction. When I found my way to the room with the tv I found that it was the living room. And before I walked in I saw James standing up by the movie case scanning for a movie to watch. And I couldn't believe how good he looked. He was shirtless! That perfect tan body, with that six pack, man he looked dreamy. I got snapped out of my thoughts when I saw him reaching for a movie. He picked a horror movie, which is my favorite genre, and he put it in, but before he sat down he went into the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. I didn't understand why he got two, when didn't even know that I was awake. Right then I heard him say, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come sit down, drink this hot chocolate, and watch this horror movie with me?" I was shocked to hear him say that. How did he even know I was up? He turned around and looked at me and gave me a playful smile and motioned for me to come sit next to him. Remember he is still shirtless, and I just realized that I was shirtless too. Now I was nervous, but none the less I went and sat down. By the time the movie was over, I was fast asleep, curled up in his side, with his body heat as warmth. I have never felt more safe in my life.

James POV

When the movie was over I looked down to see Kendall asleep next to me. He looked so cute. I was broken out my thoughts when I heard a very familiar whistle. I knew who that whistle belonged too. It belonged to my arch nemeses, Fire leaf. I had been running from him for the last 7 years. I thought I had finally gotten away from him and now here he is whistling to me, to tell me he is watching me. Next thing I knew me and Kendall were thrown off the couch and onto the floor. Kendall woke up, and looked at me with a frightened expression. I got up, grabbed Kendall and ran outside. But by the time we got outside, we were surrounded by 7 men in all black. I was worried, not just for me but mostly for Kendall. He didn't know anything yet, and here he is about to die because of me. I should have been more careful. I grabbed him and pulled him as close to me as possible. We were both really scared. My thoughts were racing. I watched close in on us. Inch by inch. The crouched down, ready to strike. They jumped at us, and…..


	4. Chapter 4

Still James POV

They jumped at us, and they grabbed Kendall out of my arms and threw him to the ground. Three of them jumped on me and brought me to the ground. I have to admit I'm not that good of a fighter. The leader of them all said to keep Kendall alive Fire Leaf wants to take care of him himself. I tried my best to fight them off but I just couldn't. One of them picked me up and threw me up against a tree. Another grabbed me and threw me really high in the air and when I was close enough, he jumped up and pushed me to the ground with all of his might. It hurt really bad, but I got up as fast as I could and jumped at one of them. I was able to kill him but before I could run away, the other two grabbed me and held me down while they called the leader over to them. The leader walked over and put his hands on my face and made me look at him. "I can't believe I'm getting the privilege to kill you myself." he said with a smile on his face. There is only one way to kill a vampire, and that is you have to bit their neck and suck of their blood and then you rip out their heart. I was so scared I didn't want to die. I had to protect Kendall. I love him. I said a prayer and then it happened. He bit down as hard as he could on my neck and began to suck, I tried to get away but they were to strong. I started seeing black dots in my eyes. Then he got up and got his hand ready to rip out my heart. I said one more prayer, and then it happened. All I remember is feeling an intense pain in my chest, and Kendall screaming my name and then… nothing.

Kendall's POV

I didn't understand what was going on. I was really scared. I was grabbed and thrown to the ground. I saw James trying to fight off three of them, but he just couldn't. He was losing badly. And then I heard the leader say he was going to kill James. I didn't want that to happen. I loved James. But there was nothing I could do to stop them. I just watched as these men killed the man I love with all my heart. I screamed his name, the tears were pouring out of my eyes. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. The leader then walked up to me and said "I can't wait to see what Fire Leaf is going to do to you." I got really scared because of the sadistic smile he gave me as he said it. He nods at one of the other guys, and then I felt a sharp pain in my head and then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Kendall's POV

I woke up in my bed. I don't remember how I got there. And then it all came back to me at once. I jumped up a little to fast, because I collapsed the second my feet hit the ground. Next thing I knew I felt hands grab me before I fell. I was hoping it was James, but when I turned around I saw Logan. I started to freak out asking, "Where's James? Is he alright? What happened? Where are those men?" Logan looked at me with a concerned look and said "Kendall, what are you talking about? You don't know anyone named James." That is when I really started to freak out, "Yes I do! I was with him all day yesterday! I met him at the bar two days ago!" "Kendall, calm down! You're starting to hyperventilate. Take a deep breath, and try to go back to sleep, OK?" Logan said to me. I had to admit I was still really tired so I just went to sleep like he told me to do. But I would not believe him when he said that James didn't exist. I closed my eyes and went off into a peaceful sleep, of course, filled with dreams about James.

2 Hours Later

Still Kendall's POV

I woke up from my nap, and I decided that I would find the mansion that James was at, and I would prove to Logan that James does exist. I got dressed and snuck out the front door while Logan was in the bathroom. I didn't know where this place was, so I just decided to follow my heart. I trusted my heart more than anything. And another thing that my heart was telling me is that James is alive. Some how I think he survived. While I was thinking about James and just walking with my heart leading the way, I found myself hit a door. When I look up I saw that I was at James's mansion. I have no idea how I got here, but I did and I was so relived. I ran inside shouting for James, but there was no answer. I looked in the living room, and nothing. Then the kitchen and bedrooms, and still nothing. I looked everywhere, but I could not find him anywhere. My heart told me to go look outside, so I did. When I got to the exact place where James was killed, I expected to see him still there, but he wasn't. His body was gone. I got down on the ground to investigate when a bright, white light appeared out of nowhere. I was temporarily blinded but when my vision came to I didn't have enough time to react as someone stepped out of the light and hit me on the head. Everything went dark again.

**Sorry for it being so short. Having temporary writer's block, should pass soon, Please comment, and if you give suggestions I will either use them in this story or other stories I make.**


	6. Chapter 6

James's POV

I remember feeling a sharp, horrible pain in my chest, and then nothing. I saw a tunnel, and a bright light at the end of it. But I wasn't taken into the bright light. I was taken back to earth, but I didn't have a body. I was a ghost. I knew exactly what was going on but I never thought it would happen to me. Legend says that one vampire every 700 years is chosen to be the one who can come back from the dead, but only if he/she has met their soul mate and had physical contact with them. But the only way to get back into a body is to find your old one and have your soul mate next to it. And place their hand where your heart is and say I love you, and you become reincarnated. I had to get back before Fire Leaf takes my body and kills Kendall. According to legend, my soul mate can see, and speak to me. So, first I would go find Kendall. I decided to check my mansion for any sign of him. It didn't take that long to find him, because when I walked out of one of the forests surrounding my property I saw him kneeled down on the ground. I was about to go run to him, when I heard that whistle again, but it was to far away for Kendall to hear it, and then a really bright, white light appeared out of no where. Someone stepped out of the light, hit Kendall in the head and dragged him into the light with him. I used my speed to run into the light with them before it went away. I knew that Fire Leaf took Kendall, and my body just in case I could come back to life, and he was correct to do that because I could, and when I got back I was going to make him wish he was dead before I killed him. I'm going to make his life a living hell!

**Sorry for it being so short again. Having bad writters block, I hope the next chapter will be longer, but it might be awhile before I can update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally got something done. Sorry it took so long been in the hospital twice for an ovarian cyst bursting and for having an asthma attack. I think I can finally start updating some more. Keep the reviews coming. It really gives me the boost I need.**

**2 days ago**  
**Logan's POV**

When I went out to the car with Carlos, I didn't see Kendall anywhere. He said that he would be waiting by the car. I started to get worried, until I saw a note on the windshield. It said "Hey guys, sorry for not telling you, but I decided to take a vacation for two weeks. Be back soon -Kendall" I was in complete shock when I read the note, until I got that scent. The scent I have been chasing for so long. The scent that was left behind after my family was killed. The scent that I smelled very briefly in the bar. The scent that belonged to my arch nemesis, James Diamond. I have been chasing him for a total of over 100 years. I lost track of him 7 years ago, but now I found him again. He used to be my best friend, until that one night that changed everything.

_Flashback_

_I had decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. I was only gone for ten minutes. But when I got close to my house I smelled human blood. I ran to the front door, and stopped. I smelled even more blood. I knew that something was wrong. I cautiously opened the door, and there, in the middle of the living room was my entire family sprawled out in a bunch of pieces. There was blood everywhere. They were beaten and killed in such a violent manner that I couldn't even tell who was who. I decided to sniff around and see if I could catch another vampires scent. He wouldn't do this. But his scent was the only one in the house besides mine. How could James do this to do me? Its time that he start explaining! I ran out of my house, and headed over to where James was. I knew that he would be sitting in his favorite tree, reading a book like he does every night. I ran up to the tree and pushed it to the ground. I could hear the tree roots ripping out of the ground as the tree fell. James was a little shocked and reacted a little to late. As the tree came down, one of the branches hit James in the stomach and trapped him with his arms underneath it. I walked over to him with pure anger in my eyes. He is going to pay for what he did to my family._

_James's POV in Flashback_  
_I was reading my book in my favorite tree, minding my own business when someone ran up to the tree and pushed it to the ground. I could tell that it was a vampire based on the strength they had, and the scent. I tried to jump away from the tree but I was to late. One of the tree branches got me in the stomach and pushed me to the ground with it. My hands were also trapped underneath the branch, so I was completely vulnerable at the moment. I tried to get my hands out from underneath the branch, but then I saw someone walking over to me. I was able to recognize Logan once he got up close. "Logan? What did you do that for? Would you mind helping me get this branch off of me?" I was completely oblivious to the anger in Logan's eyes. "Why should I James?! After what you did to my family! I trusted you!" He said as he put his hand on the branch to prevent me from getting my arms out. I looked at him with curiosity, "Logan, what are you talking about? What happened to your family?" I was really scared, and upset. What happened to Logan's family? And why was he blaming me? "Shut the hell up James! You know exactly what you did and now (as he lifted the tree branch off me) you are going to pay!" "Logan, I really have no idea what you are talking about!" Once the tree branch was off of me, I tried to make a run for it. I knew that Logan was mad at me for something that I didn't do and the only way for me to stay alive is for me to run, then again that really doesn't help my case, but I wasn't ready to be killed for something I didn't do. So I just started running, not knowing where I was going and not really caring. I promised myself that I would find the real person who killed Logan's family and bring them to justice. _  
_Back to Logan's POV_  
_Once the tree branch was off of James, I instantly regretted doing it. "Logan I really have no idea what you are talking about!" was the last thing he said before he took off running. Once I realized that he was running away I started to follow him, but everyone knows that James is the fastest vampire in town, so I stood no chance of catching up with him. So I just yelled at him back "You can't run forever James Diamond! I will find you and when I do you will pay for everything you did to me! I will never stop hunting you down! I will find you someday!" And with that I stood there watching him run, still confused on the situation, but making a promise to myself that I would find him, I don't care when, I don't care how but I will find him eventually!._

_End of Flashback_

**Still Logan's POV**

I swore from that day forward that I would never stop until I found him. But deep down I still think that he was telling the truth, but the facts didn't add up. I could never understand why he did it. I loved him like a brother, we had been friends even before we turned into vampires. Why would he just out of the blue kill my family? I was snapped out of my thought by Carlos saying "Hey Logan, you alright dude?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about Kendall and why he just decided to leave without saying goodbye." But knew that deep down Kendall wasn't on vacation, he was with James somewhere. He gave me a sad look with his eyes that were already blood shoot from drinking so much. "Alright Carlos, I'll take you home now, you seem tired." He nodded his head. We got into the car, and started driving him home. When I pulled up into his driveway, he had fallen asleep so I woke him up and helped him to his room. When I was walking out his bedroom door he said "Goodnight Logan." "Good night Carlos." When I got back to the car I pulled out my cell phone and told my vampire friends that I found James, and that we need to meet at the bar so we can track him. When I got back to the bar, they were all waiting for me. "So, start looking around for his scent or anything suspicious." I said. Not two minutes later, one of my old vampire buddies ran up to me and told me that they have James' scent. We immediately started following it. It took about 30 minutes for us to see his mansion. Before we went in there I thought that I would tease James a little bit, so I started whistling the same song that means that I am close by and watching. I knew James heard me because I could sense him tensing up. "Kill James, but leave Kendall alive." I commanded my friends. And they went into action. I saw them break into the house, and then I saw James and Kendall jump out the window trying to get away but my friends were really fast too. I saw my two youngest friends grab Kendall, while the other tree took on James. I watched as James tried to fight them off but he just couldn't He had forgotten how to fight. I watched as my oldest and most trusted friend killed James. I couldn't help but smirk at this. I heard Kendall shout James' name, and that broke my heart a little bit but I didn't care. My friends knocked Kendall out cold, and when they did this I decided to come out of hiding and go talk to them. I walked up to them and said "Take the body, I don't want to risk James being the one that can be reincarnated. And I'll take Kendall home and deal with him there." They all nodded their heads. I picked Kendall up and ran to his house. When we got there I laid him down on his bed and sat there waiting for him to wake up. When he finally began to stir I moved to sit next to him. I expected him to walk up slowly and give me time to explain but he didn't He jumped out of bed a little to fast and he almost collapsed but I was able to catch him. When he was able to control himself he started as ask me about James, I told him that he didn't know a James hoping to convince him that he was just dreaming about him but it wasn't working very well. He started to panic so I told him to just go back to sleep and thankfully he did. After about two hours of waiting I decided to go to the bathroom, but when I got back Kendall was gone. "Damn it Kendall!" I yelled I knew exactly where he was going, so instead of running there I just decided to teleport there. When I got there, Kendall was blinded by the bright light that telekinesis comes with. I decided to take this opportunity and knock him out and take him to my vampire house and keep him prisoner there for a little bit. I hit him as hard as I could with a rock that I found and dragged him into the light with me on our way to my house, but I had a feeling that we weren't alone in the teleportation, but I just shrugged it off as nothing, even though in the back of my mind I knew it was James I just didn't want to believe it. When we got to my house I carried Kendall into the dungeon and chained him to the only bed in there. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there with us, but I just decided to finish tying Kendall down and then left to go deal with James' body. I would have to destroy his body and/or kill Kendall. I haven't yet decided what I was going to do so I just decided to get some sleep and wait until the morning to figure everything out. As I laid down on my bed I was still having that feeling, but eventually I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**So happy that I finally got this done. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and full of action! Review please! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning- A little language, and beginning a rape**

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I finally figured out how I was going to hurt Kendall while at the same time hurting James. I didn't just want to hurt him physically, that would be way to easy. I wanted to do something that would not only hurt him physically, but also mentally. And some how I would make sure that James is there watching everything that was about to happen to his lover. I knew that he couldn't do a thing about it. But I wanted to see the look on his face when Kendall is screaming and crying out his name and begging him to make it stop. James has always been the type of person that is very protective of the people he cares about. It will completely destroy him when I hurt the person he loves right in front of him. Now that I have the most brilliant plan in my head, I finally decided to get out of bed, and get dressed, and get me something to eat before everything that is about to happen. And maybe I'll bring Kendall some food too. But I highly doubt it. I don't want him to have any strength when I execute my plan.

**1 Hour Later**

**Kendall's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in a cold, dark, and really damp room. I couldn't breath very well. Where am I? I was trying to think about everything that I remember but that wasn't very much. I tried to get up and move around but I couldn't I started freaking out, I didn't like being restrained. I started thrash around while pulling at my restraints. I knew James wouldn't do this to me. He cared about me, even loved me. I was moving so much that the restraints started cutting into my wrists. Blood was starting to seep through the new cuts on my wrists.

But I still couldn't stop moving. Then I saw something move in the corner of the room. I stopped thrashing in an instant and kept as still as possible. Then I heard His voice! The voice of the man that I loved with all my heart. At that moment I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe that this was some kind of sick joke. Millions of questions flowed through my mind, but they all stopped when he spoke. He said "Don't be scared Kendall." "J James? I Is that you?" I stuttered, I didn't realized that I was shaking until I spoke.

As I asked this question, the figure began to move closer to me. When it got in the small, dim light of the room I saw him. I saw my lover, I saw James! "Wait…. your dead. I saw you get murdered! How are you here? Why can I see you?!" I was starting to hyperventilate with the combination of see my James and being tied down to a bed, and not knowing where I am didn't really help my situation. I still rambling question after question when I was finally shut up by James kissing me with as much passion and love as he could. "Kendall, don't worry. It will all be ok. I'll explain everything later, OK " He said as he pulled away from me. "There is something I have to do really quick. I will be back in a little bit. I promise." He sent me a comforting smile before he… wait did he just walk through that door?!

**James's POV**

As I walked through the door to go find Logan and find out what his plan was, I began to feel a slight pain in my chest. I gradually got worse as I walked farther and farther away from Kendall. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I finally decided to stop walking and just stand there, listening to anything and trying to control the pain in my chest. I only stood there for a couple of seconds before Logan rounded the corner I stopped at. As he walked by me, he stopped and said "Hello James. Can't wait to see the look on your face." Then he just kept walking. I had no idea what he meant, until more people rounded the corner with a table. There was something on the table, but I was having a hard time seeing it, until one of the guys moved slightly out of the way and gave me time to look. And what I saw was shocked to say the least. It was my body on the table. And in that moment I knew what Logan was about to do. I took off running to Kendall's room. By the time I got there, Logan was already talking to Kendall, well more like yelling at him. When I stopped to look around I heard a loud slapping noise, and then a moan from Kendall. And then I realized that Logan had slapped him, and hard at that. I looked around the room and saw my body tied to a chair with no possible way of moving if I was alive again. Then I heard Logan say "Kendall, put your fucking hand on his chest, and say I love you. Now!" Kendall looked really scared, but started to do as he was told until I screamed "No! Kendall don't do it!" But I was to late. He had already put his hand on my chest and said I love you.

I began to feel very light and weightless. My spirit was being lifted high into the air, when suddenly I came crashing down into my body. Then I took a really deep breath in. The pain in my lungs was horrible, but got better as I began to breath. "Well James, It's nice to see you again" Logan said with an evil smirk on his face. I knew he was up to something but I didn't know what. It didn't take long to find out what Logan's evil plan was. I watched as Logan straddled Kendall on the table, rolling his hips, and forcefully kissing Kendall. Just from those small things I began to pull at my restraints, but to no avail. I couldn't get up to save Kendall as he called out my name. Tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't want to watch but Logan wouldn't let me look anywhere else. Next thing I knew Logan was completely naked on top of Kendall who still had clothes on but that didn't last long. Logan began to literally rip Kendall's clothes off of him until he was completely naked on the table too. I was beginning to get furious. I couldn't stand see Kendall laying there, vulnerable, crying, and calling me for protection. "James, please! Make it stop!" I couldn't do a thing about it. Logan bent down and kissed Kendall's neck and bit down really hard, which was sure to leave a mark. Next thing I knew Logan looked over at me and said "James, Get ready to listen to Kendall scream until there is no tomorrow, crying for you to save him from me, when you can't do anything. I am really going to enjoy the pain I am about to put you both through!" "Logan please stop. Don't do this! I thought we were friends" Kendall tried to plead with him, but Logan just smiled. "It's time" was all he said before he grabbed Kendall's legs, swung them on his shoulders and positioned himself at Kendall's entrance. But before he did anything he brought his hand to Kendall's chest and it began to glow red. Kendall began to scream. At that moment I realized that Logan was a rushmas vampire! These types of vampires have special powers. Logan was burning his hand print on Kendall chest. When he removed his hand, he looked at me and said "Now he will always remember what happened here, you will never be able to take this away because you are not a rushmas vampire!" "Logan! No! Stop, please don't do what I think you are going to do to him!" Logan just turned his head to look at me, gave me an evil, sadistic grin and then thrust his hips forward, slamming into Kendall... "NO!"... "James!"

**Sorry to leave it like that but I have big plans for the next chapter :) Sadly there is only going to be a few chapters left in this story. I had so much fun writing this that I am sad that it has to end, but all good things do.**


	9. Author's Note

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I just got back from a very long trip and I wasn't aloud to bring my laptop with me. I promise that I will update tonight! This next chapter will be crazy! It will consist of... WAIT! No spoilers aloud lol! Update coming soon!


End file.
